


HELP

by sugascookies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: Just your average Fairy Tail college au chatfic
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona/Ultear Milkovich, Chelia Blendy/Eve Tearm, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Wendy Marvell/Romeo Conbolt, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Really long authors note bc I can’t be bothered to write a chapter right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing this fandom, so no flames please!

Hi all! Welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic! This will be full of shitty references, so be prepared.


	2. the true chapter one

User Natsu Dragneel has created a chatroom!  
User Natsu Dragneel added 21 others to the chat!

Natsu Dragneel: First order of business

Natsu Dragneel: nicknames 

Jellal Fernandes: why me

Jellal Fernandes: have I not been punished enough

Cana Alberona: no bitch 

Erza Scarlet: please let us choose our own this time 

Natsu Dragneel: fiiiiiiine 

Natsu Dragneel changed to Salamander! 

Gray Fullbuster: we have been cursed 

Gray Fullbuster changed to Elsa 

Elsa: fuck Lyon 

Elsa: I can’t change this 

Jellal Fernandes was changed to probably a clone 

probably a clone: I honestly have no issue with this 

Erza Scarlet was changed to stabby

stabby: Natsu you bitch


	3. Natsu you bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it sounds like

stabby: Natsu I am going to murder you 

probably a clone: Natsu run 

Mirajane Strauss: what hAPPENED HERE 

Mirajane Strauss was changed to Satan 

Satan: fool you have only increased my power 

Sting: she’s right tho 

Sting was changed to bzzbzz 

bzzbzz: you know what fuck you 

Yukino: why am I even here I don’t know who half of you are 

Yukino was changed to ⭐️Stars⭐️ 

⭐️Stars ⭐️: stop 

Lucy Heartfilia was changed to keys 

Laxus Dreyar was changed to sparky


	4. Sack of rice

sparky: Dragneel get yo ass in here 

Satan: shits abt to go down 

bzzbzz: i got popcorn 

Rune: SACK OF RICE

BABIES: SACK OF RICE 

Medusa: SACK OF RICE 

Screee: SACK OF RICE 

MAN: SACK OF RICE 

⭐️Stars⭐️: ??????

Emo: my reaction exactly 

stabby: here they go again 

probably a clone: uggghhh 

Elsa: I hope u lose Natsu 

Anna: gray is this ur revenge 

Elsa: shut up Lyon 

SPACE BITCH: damn


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this actually happened at my school

User bzzbzz created a chat! 

User bzzbzz added keys to the chat! 

bzzbzz: A L I E N S 

keys: yes 

keys oh wait I got 2 people who agree with us in aliens 

User keys added probably a clone and ⭐️Stars⭐️ To the chat! 

probably a clone: shit they found us out yukino 

⭐️Stars⭐️ Changed their name to Zodiac 

Zodiac: now that that’s taken care of 

Zodiac: i completely agree that aliens are real 

bzzbzz: yas yuki 

keys: shit I gtg 

keys: my dad is yelling 

keys: bye 

Zodiac: bye 

probably a clone: bye 

bzzbzz: bye 

MAIN CHAT 

stabby: where did those 4 go 

Elsa: who cares 

sparky: if they’re not annoying me Idgaf 

Satan: mood 

Rune: mood(2) 

Rogue: probably talking abt aliens 

stabby: they converted jellal? 

Salamander: yeah 

SPACE BITCH: so that’s where Sting and yukino went 

SPACE BITCH: dammit 

Zodiac: ouch 

bzzbzz: I am disgusted I am revolted I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ and this is the thanks I get? 

Satan: wow 

Satan: vines already 

Screee: road work ahead? 

BABIES: uh yeah I sure hope it does 

Screee: fellow meme lord?

BABIES: oui 

Screee: great


	6. Attack of the smols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu adds some smols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the smol chapter!

keys: ok I’m back 

Evergreen: great 

keys: ouch 

Salamander: I’m going to add some peeps 

Salamander: my cousin and her friends want in

keys: well we can’t stop him 

sparky: true 

User Salamander added Wendy, Chelia, Eve, and Romeo to the chat! 

Chelia: owo what’s this? 

Wendy: yay! 

bzzbzz: so precious 

User Wendy changed name to windy~ 

windy~: ah yes 

User Eve changed name to snowball 

snowball: inside joke 

User Chelia changed name to airbender 

airbender: I SMELL P E N N I E S 

Romeo: oh no 

BABIES: another memelord? 

Screeee: welcome tot the cult padawan 

airbender: great to be here 

snowball: we’ve lost her 

windy~: ooooop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please r&r!


	7. Choccy Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunder legion spotlight because they deserve it

Laxus Dreyar created a chat! 

Bickslow: w I l d 

Evergreen: did Laxus just do something without Mira or Freed making him? 

Laxus Dreyar has left the chat 

Freed: oh okay 

Freed: be like that 

Bickslow: c r y I n g 

Chat room: ALIENS 

Zodiac: hello!

bzzbzz: hi 

keys: hello 

probably a clone: hello 

bzzbzz: y’all see them weirdass lights last light 

Zodiac: i was probably asleep 

probably a clone: yeah I saw em 

bzzbzz: def aliens 

keys: or it could’ve been a shared hallucination from sleep deprivation 

bzzbzz: too many words 

probably a clone: we both imagined it 

bzzbzz: ooooooooh 

Zodiac: that was kk d of painful to watch 

Zodiac: anyway let’s check it out 

keys: I’m down 

Main chat 

stabby: why are Jellal Sting Yukino and Lucy running down the street 

SPACE BITCH: probs aliens 

windy~: Natsu your friends are weird 

Salamander: yeah 

Salamander: but I am too 

airbender: fair 

Satan: Okay so 

Satan: i was in choir right 

Satan: and the tenors deadass just start chanting abt choccy milk and I am concerned 

Shoobedobop: i was there u can confirm 

Shoobedobop: thank god im a bass 

Bookworm: choir sounds WACK 

Satan: not as wack as drama 

Screee: or band 

stabby: were all just disasters 

stabby: also autocorrect has given up 

probably a clone: rip 

Rune: rip


	8. Another one bites the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha follow my tumblr @hikingandpuppies it’s just a bunch of memes and social justice

Main Chat 

User Erza reset all nicknames 

Natsu: your ninfun 

Lucy: what is he saying 

Wendy: no one knows 

Laxus: not even his relations 

Rogue: nope 

Yukino: anyway 

Yukino: why are we reviving the chat 

Lucy: Natsu we breaking up I’m gay 

Natsu: whatever lmao 

Cana: yes join us in the rainbow side 

Mira: we have cookies 

Bickslow: this is the calmest breakup I ever see 

Evergreen: Natsu p chill 

Bickslow: fair 

Freed: your spelling is atrocious 

Bickslow: no u 

Lisanna: reviving a dead meme? 

Bickslow: time is an illusion 

Lisanna: Okay then 

Jellal: no no, he’s got a point 

Sting: nyway 

Sting: why are we here 

Erza: I think that we need to talk more since quarantine is still going 

Minerva: valid, have a nice day 

Chelia: I really hate zoom school 

Romeo: same 

Romeo: I get food in my call and my teacher be like no I can’t have that 

Romeo: I’m like bitch? This my house? 

Eve: wholeass mood 

Ultear: surprise I’m back 

Gray: hello there 

Juvia: hi 

Jellal: k 

Jellal: so 

Jellal: how y’all put up with jiemma 

Jellal: he’s the dententuon teacher this week 

Jellal: and I wanna die 

Yukino: letting go and living well 

Sting: knife 

Rogue: knife 

Minerva: AirPods 

Erza: shut up he’s your dad 

Minerva: yes and? 

Natsu: shit guys I gtg 

Natsu: dad’s mad 

Wendy: bye


End file.
